Strawberries
by Lady Marionette
Summary: Set at an unspecified point in the ME2 timeline. Alena Shepard has decided it’s high time for her lover to learn the wonderful art of strawberry eating. Limey naughtiness ensues. femShep x Garrus COMPLETE


**Strawberries**

By Lady Marionette

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect. Yes, sadly, even Garrus. I only temporarily kidnapped him for my fics. Lastly, but not least, many thanks to Rioteous for being my Beta. ^^

* * *

The door to the prefab unit slid open as the couple entered. "Garrus," Shepard giggled, "quit that."

Her turian companion ignored her, pulling her back against his chest as he continued his assault on her neck, bathing it in gentle nibbles and soothing kisses. "You don't want me to stop," he breathed, not once slowing his amorous attentions. Garrus quickly released her long auburn hair from its bun. He pulled back slightly to run his talons through the silky strands, encouraging them back into their naturally wavy state.

She groaned as he suckled the skin at her neck's juncture while helping her slip out of her armor. "No, but I think it's about time you tried some and all you're doing is just trying to distract me."

Finally he stopped and, with a sigh, buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. "That isn't fair. As I recall, it was you who distracted me in the first place. I almost drove us off a cliff thanks to you."

She glanced up at him over her shoulder and blinked innocently. "You know how bumpy it is in the Mako."

He snorted in disbelief. "No one's hands slip that often on accident."

Alena hid a smile. "Oh, come on Garrus . . . you aren't going to make me _order_ you again, are you?" Shepard pushed away from his embrace to face him. She squared her shoulders, hands resting on her hips as she gave Garrus a once-over.

"You do seem to enjoy ordering me around," he mused. A slight smirk danced on his face as he crossed his arms. The smirk turned into a look of smug, male satisfaction inherent, it seemed, to all species. "Not that I mind. Personal favorites are, 'don't stop,' and 'har—'"

She cuffed his arm, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Hush, turian," she grinned, stepping into his arms and wrapping her own around his waist as she nuzzled his chest through the armor.

Garrus chuckled, gently brushing his mouth against the crown of Alena's head. Cupping her cheek, he raised Alena's face towards his and pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss before finally releasing her.

Alena stood on her toes to whisper softly in his ear. "I promise you'll like it," she teased, trailing her lips against his neck.

Garrus shivered, his breathing hitching as her warm breath tickled his skin. "Fine," he muttered and composed himself before releasing a long-suffering sigh, "but only if I must."

"Garrus, it won't kill you," she laughed.

"It just might, Alena."

"Oh, please," Alena scoffed, pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes. "I know you aren't allergic. I caught you sneaking my donut the other morning."

"I enjoy your donuts," he purred, squeezing her suggestively against his body.

"Down, boy," Shepard murmured, kissing his cheek lightly. "You're not about to get out of it that easily."

Garrus let out a low, rumbling growl of frustration, only to be met by Shepard's scowl.

"Now don't make me order you."

"Okay, fine," he acquiesced, "but you owe me. Now what's so great about these . . . s_trawberries_ that you're so dead-set on me trying? Judging by their name, they don't sound very appealing. Surely they can't be better than certain _other_ activities we could be partaking in."

A mischievous grin blossomed on her face. "I'm so glad you asked, my dearest turian, because they certainly can be." Pulling out of his arms, she nearly skipped towards the kitchen. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Garrus?" she called out from around the corner.

He groaned. "I'm not sure that's possible at this point." She ignored him, humming happily from the kitchen, and so he settled for exploring her home.

Looking around the living room with interest, he had to admit to being impressed. She'd really turned the place around. It was the first time he'd been in there since she'd renovated her house and the changes were almost startling.

He ambled down the stairs, enjoying the view of Intai'sei's fiery sunset. He ran a hand over the burgundy couch she had placed at the bottom, noting the wood end tables on either side. A gurgling waterfall had been built near the window, resplendent with lush vegetation. Flanking it on the right was her stereo and another couch, and on the left sat a low table covered in old Earth books. Slowly he removed his armor, dusty from the windstorm kicking up outside. Removing the gloves and chest armor, he set them neatly on the table atop the old tomes, leaving his dark undershirt on.

"Storm's picking up," he called out as he carefully removed his visor.

"Weather reports show it should be over with by morning," Alena called back over the sound of running water from the kitchen's sink.

"Good. I wasn't looking forward to trudging through that mess tomorrow." Garrus unbuckled the boots and leg armor, placing the latter on top of the other armor and the former at its feet. With a drawn-out sigh of contentment, he sprawled over Alena's couch and stretched luxuriously, eyes closed in near-ecstasy.

Ice-cold _something_ drizzled onto his face, causing him to jump with a yelp. "What on Palaven?"

Alena broke into a fit of laughter. Leaning over the banister rail with two bowls in her hands, she watched in amusement as Garrus reached up to brush the offending glop off his face.

"And _what_ is this?" He asked in befuddlement. Mild annoyance registered in his steel-blue eyes as he held up a finger drenched in white foam.

"That," Alena purred as she made her way down the stairs, "is a necessary component to appreciating the fine art of strawberry eating."

He winced, looking at the glop on his finger. "Okay," he muttered unconvinced, "but can you at least tell me what it's called?"

Alena laughed again, settling next to him on the couch. "It's called 'whipped cream.'"

He made a face as he mouthed the words. "It . . . sounds very dirty," he said at last, a veiled look on his face.

Alena chuckled as she set the bowls down on the nearby side table. "Here . . . let me help clean you up."

"That's all right, I can just get a t-towel . . ." His mandibles went lax as Shepard grabbed his hand and trailed her tongue up his finger from the knuckle to the tip. Slowly she drew the digit into her mouth, bathing the finger with her tongue before sliding it from between her lips with a very audible pop. Garrus swallowed thickly, watching her mouth with intense interest as she let out a suggestive moan of appreciation.

"Mmm, yum," she murmured, releasing his hand to peck an innocent-seeming kiss along his jaw line.

He realized then that he hadn't moved his hand since she'd released it. Hastily drawing it into his lap, Garrus finally remembered the importance of breathing.

Alena smiled, pleased she was able to unsettle him so. She placed her hands gently against his chest. "Now . . . are you ready for your lesson?"

"My . . . my what?" he asked in dazed confusion.

Shepard pushed him down gently and he willingly complied, surprised and pleased. "I . . . thought we were eating strawberries? Not that I'm complaining, mind you," he hastily amended upon seeing her arched brow.

"Patience, Garrus," she breathed into his ear, pressing her breasts against him as her fingers found the edge of his undershirt.

"I'm not feeling patient at all," he growled deeply, entirely predatory. He went to tear his shirt off when her hands stopped his. He chuffed in aggravation. "What now?"

"I said patience," she said coyly. "Eating strawberries isn't something you rush."

"Damn it, the last thing I want to eat right now are strawberries!" he growled, exceedingly frustrated with how slowly she peeled his shirt off and over his head. His heated eyes pierced through her, and she trembled slightly in his arms as she felt her resolve slip.

Only he could turn her from steely Spectre to a puddle of a woman, and his hungry eyes ravaging her only served to dismantle her carefully honed discipline. But still . . . she wouldn't allow her resolve to waver.

"I promise this will be worth it," she smiled gently, nuzzling his jaw and then neck in a modified turian kiss.

His mandibles quivered, but he relented. "We'll see . . . I hope you'll forgive me for being so far unconvinced."

With a final, lingering kiss on his lips, she sat up and reached for one of the bowls. "These," she said with a smile, "are strawberries." She held one up, delicately. Garrus' head tilted as he studied the ruby fruit perching innocuously in her fingers.

"Pretty, but not very impressive," he said finally. "I was expecting something far . . . well . . . _more_ after how you went on about them on the drive over."

Alena rolled her eyes. "It's not in how they look, it's in how they're eaten. Besides . . ." she murmured, pressing the berry against her lips as she gave him a meaningful glance, "they are purported to be a powerful aphrodisiac."

Garrus' jaw slackened again as she, her eyes never once leaving his, slowly teased the end of the berry with her lips before sliding it slowly into her mouth. Gently she bit off a piece before sliding the berry out again. "Mmmm," she moaned. Trancelike, his eyes followed a trail of juice running down from the corner of her lips.

"Here," she wiped the corner of her mouth and pressed one of the berries against his lips, "try it."

His gaze bore lustily into hers as he took a bite.

Shepard sat there, a grin growing on her face as she watched a myriad of emotions play out on his face. His mandibles twitched upward as he allowed her to feed him the last of the strawberry.

"These . . . these are quite good, Alena," he said in surprise. "Addictively good." He reached around her to snatch up the bowl.

"Hey!" she cried, "wait, don't eat them all!"

Garrus pulled the bowl closer, almost possessively.

"Garrus," she scowled, "this is childish. Hand that over."

In defiance, the turian popped another berry into his mouth.

Amused, Shepard crossed her arms in an attempt to look angry. She was ready to order the belligerent turian into submission when an idea struck her. Instead she smiled sweetly, causing Garrus to freeze in suspicion.

Shepard reached behind her and grabbed the bowl of whipped cream. When she turned back to him, her smile had become wicked. "Okay, Garrus, if that's how you want to play . . ."

Garrus snorted. "Whatever you plan on doing, I doubt it's—ACK!" This time he leapt up off the couch, dancing out of reach as he desperately tried to wipe off the ice-cold cream that coated his chest.

Shepard was doubled over with laughter, tears prickling the corner of her eyes. "Okay," she managed between gasps as she stood up, "are you going to give me back those strawberries?"

"A turian never surrenders," he growled in challenge.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, arching a brow. "I could have sworn, on the drive over, you gave up the fight pretty quickly. Besides . . . how can I show you how to properly enjoy strawberries if you won't let me?"

He mulled it over for a moment or two. "Alright, I understand your point," he muttered, "although I can't imagine anything improving these strawberries." He took on a dignified air and cocked his head to the side. "And in my defense, you played dirty."

"And you liked it," she grinned smugly as she took the strawberries back.

He could only shrug as he valiantly clung to what dignity remained as Shepard triumphantly dragged him back to the couch.

"So . . ." he finally drawled, his eyes hooded, "just how do you plan to clean up this mess you made?"

Alena curled up next to him, nuzzling his neck as she trailed a finger through the whipped cream on his chest. "Hmm, I'll think of something, I'm sure." With a cheeky grin she licked the cream off her finger.

"Do tell," he shivered as she took a single ruby-red strawberry and trailed it over his whipped cream-covered chest. Gently she placed it against his lips allowing him to take a bite. He swallowed rather hard. "I think I'm starting to understand now," he purred, nuzzling her cheek.

"Good, then we can move on in the lesson," she breathed, pushing him down onto his back. Taking another berry, she dipped it into the bowl of whipped cream and carefully drew a trail over the plates of his chest. He jumped slightly at the chill, and then jerked as Alena's tongue followed.

The sensations of icy-cold and fiery-hot sent his head reeling. He reached for her but she pushed his hands back. Bringing her face up to his, Alena placed a lingering kiss on his lips, tracing her tongue against them as she coaxed his mouth open. Garrus tried desperately to not react too quickly, afraid of harming her with his razor sharp teeth, fighting against the surging desire that coursed through his veins. Her tongue danced with his and he willingly joined in, wrestling against her. Alena's hands were feverish with heat as she stroked down his chest to teasingly play with the top of his pants. She pulled back from the kiss, her head swimming and her breathing taking on a harsh edge, matching his.

Unable to stand it, he swiftly hooked an arm around her waist and, twisting, pulled her beneath him. "Enough playing," he rasped as he began his assault on her lips and neck in earnest, his hands going to the edge of her shirt.

He paused long enough to pull it over her head before renewing his efforts. Alena moaned as his fingers deftly, and with practiced ease, removed her bra and cupped a breast, brushing a talon carefully over the bud. She arched into him as his mouth followed suit, suckling gently until she was left incoherent. He was, for all his hunger, restrained and precise with each movement, careful to ensure that each nip, each nibble, each kiss only teased with teeth and soothed with tongue. Her skin was alive, electrified with his touches as he explored her body, and all she could do was sigh and gasp his name at each turn.

"Garrus, please," she begged, eyes heavy with her own hunger. He trailed kisses down her stomach to the very top of her pants, his eyes on hers every inch of the way. She cried out in disappointment when he left his ministrations to reach over her head.

"I do believe you owe me," his voice was husked and heavy with passion as he, kneeling over her, rained small kisses on the lids of her eyes, then down to her nose, until finally settling again on her mouth. When they parted, her lips were thoroughly swollen with his passionate kiss.

"What are you talking about?" she managed between breaths. Alena gasped sharply as she felt a cool chill descend down her neck and before she could ask he held up a cream-covered strawberry. He pressed it against her lips and she, gladly, took a bite. "You're an evil man, Garrus. You know that, don't you?"

He flashed a dashing grin, his mandibles pulling upward as his eyes squinted at the corners. "I learned from the best, dearheart. You corrupted me."

"Hah! You were already corrupt. You just needed a little encouragement to break out of your shell." She sighed, allowing her head to fall back as he lifted her slightly in his arms, tenderly licking the whipped cream off her neck.

"And what wonderful encouragement you gave," he murmured, trailing another cream-covered berry down her skin, tracing from her collarbone down to her breast, encircling it in cream. Lifting her closer, he buried his face into her chest and slowly wiped away the trail with his warm tongue.

She whimpered.

Her com beeped near her head. "Ignore it," he breathed, his mouth once more making its way down to her waistband, with a brief stop to give attention to her breasts.

The com beeped again, more urgently it seemed.

She glanced at him apologetically with equal parts regret and mirth. There was no laughter in his. Sheer frustration pulled at him as he stared back at her, his eyes speaking of the murder he'd willingly commit upon the soul unfortunate enough to be the cause of this interruption. He knew that she'd take the call. She was, after all, the commander.

"I'm going to kill them," he growled deeply.

The two parted shakily, Garrus to stare angrily out at the boiling sunset, his talons tapping against the armrest, and Shepard to pick up the com.

"Shepard here. This had better be an emergency."

She stood up and paced before heading back towards the foyer for her armor, intent on the voice on the other end. Garrus sighed in defeat. It would figure that now, of all the days when they finally had a chance to be alone, someone would call for her.

"We'll be there soon." Shepard ended the call and, with her own sigh of frustration, came back into the room, armor in hand. She shrugged at Garrus who was almost finished dressing.

"Apparently Jack and Grunt got into a little pissing contest and they need me to break it up," she offered with an apologetic laugh. "Joker sounded like he was ready to cry . . . something about the ship being torn down around his ears."

"Like children," he snorted with disgust as he fixed his visor, blinking rapidly as the HUD recalibrated. "Why did you recruit them again?"

Alena grinned sheepishly as she suited up. "Well, it isn't like I have a choice. New employer and all."

Garrus stared at her blankly. "I see," he deadpanned. "Well, I'm sure you won't have to deal with them for much longer seeing as they're both about to become personally acquainted with the nearest airlock."

"Oh, Garrus," she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his waist as she smiled up at him gently. "We'll always have next time."

He relaxed just slightly, a strange look fluttering behind his blue eyes. It was gone as quickly as it came, leaving her to wonder what it might have been and if it had really even been there. Finally, his blue eyes met her hazel eyes and his strong arms wrapped her in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "I hope so, dearheart. I truly do. Those like us are not often so privileged . . ." he trailed off, that faraway look haunting his blue depths once again.

Then the switch flipped, and he was her warrior again.

All business, he let her go and gathered up the rest of his equipment in silence. Shepard felt an ache blossom in her chest as she watched him. It was unfair, she thought. They had so precious few moments like this. The Normandy did not allow the luxury of privacy, and Garrus was always careful to perform as professionally as he was able while there . . . he would never approach or address her so intimately on the Normandy. Not when nearby ears could so easily overhear, or curious eyes could see. True, everyone onboard already suspected their relationship, but it was one thing to have vague rumors and quite another to have it evidenced first-hand. And Garrus, aware of the implications of their relationship and how others were prone to react, certainly did not wish to invite such complications. At least that's what she told herself on those long nights as she lay alone in her quarters and he in the ship's hull.

No, she could only yearn for these quiet moments, these breaks between missions when he would come to her, speak to her sweetly, caress her and reciprocate in kind when she also made such motions . . . when they didn't have to worry over the reactions of others to their relationship. She shook off her self-pity over their lost opportunity, swallowing the curses she wanted to hurtle at those who would drag her from Garrus' arms. Her com buzzed in her ear once more. She stamped down her disappointment as she, too, gathered the last of her equipment before answering the call.

"What, Joker?" she barked. "Yes, we're on our way _right now_. They've what?" Alena pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened. Garrus hastened his movements as he heard what sounded like screams filter from the com. "Roger that," Shepard said, cutting the com.

"Ready?" she asked, bracing herself for the fight that was escalating on the Normandy.

Garrus nodded as he took the stairs two at a time. Shepard was close behind, matching his brisk pace.

"I take it the situation has deteriorated?" he asked.

"Only the ship," she joked. He glanced at her from over his shoulder, the joke lost on him as his mind turned to more pressing matters. Shepard grunted as she almost ran into him. "Garrus?" She looked up at him, concern in her eyes as she wondered why he'd stopped.

"Ah . . . I just remembered something. I'll catch up, Shepard," he mumbled distractedly.

Alena felt hurt at his cold use of her surname, at how quickly he brushed her away and pushed her out. She tried to stamp it down, to swallow the hurt as tears threatened. He was slipping back into his no-nonsense "professional mode" after all, so really she shouldn't have been surprised. Normally she admired that quality about him. Right now, however, she just wished she could strangle him; he flipped that switch so easily. Why couldn't she? Instead she just buried the hurt with a shrug, slipped on her helmet and called out over her shoulder, "just lock up when you're finished." With a '_woosh'_ the door opened, and she disappeared into the brewing storm.

She was just finishing warming the Mako up when Garrus crawled in beside her, shaking the dust from his helmet as he removed it. The winds had picked up significantly and they caused the Mako to sway just slightly. As he belted himself into his seat, she noticed the small container he'd placed in the storage unit next to him.

He slipped the Mako into gear and caught her inquiring glance.

"Are those . . . the strawberries? You brought them?" she asked incredulously.

Garrus stared back at her as though she'd lost her mind. "I do believe you owe me, and I plan on collecting."

Shepard swallowed her amazement. "I see," she said with as much seriousness as she could muster. "And just when did you plan on collecting?"

"I was hoping later tonight, Alena," he said almost nervously, "preferably after I've taken out the garbage. If that's . . . all right with you, that is," he added, glancing at her shyly from the corner of his eyes, causing her heart to flutter at how sweetly he asked.

Alena felt a certain warmth flush through her system and she allowed herself a chuckle. "I look forward to paying you back," she grinned and looked out the Mako's windows as Garrus expertly turned it towards the pickup zone.

Perhaps "next time" would come much sooner after all.

* * *

A/N) And so ends my first fanfic. Please read, enjoy, and (if you'd like) review. I look forward to your feedback. I thrive on your feedback. I am like a wilting flower longing for the rain...or something "poetic" like that. But most of all I hope you've enjoyed my little story. :3


End file.
